


BNF

by spae



Series: Dangerous Hobby [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bad Ideas, Bored Tony DiNozzo, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Episode: s05e19 Judgment Day (Part 2), Humor, Lonely Tony DiNozzo, M/M, Tibbs/Tommy (Deep Six) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Bored and lonely during his stint as a Special Agent Afloat, Tony finds a new hobby (after episode 5x18 Judgment Day).Prompt for Challenge #105: Bad Idea.





	BNF

It was an accident. He was bored. And as his Dad had discovered long ago, A bored Tony DiNozzo was a dangerous beast.

He could only surf the internet during the limited daily allotment of internet time in the Comms room he got while aboard ship, which amounted to about ten minutes of free time after emails and other boring necessities, so it was a felicitous moment when he found a _Deep Six_ fan page. After an irrepressible laugh (and a few grumpy looks) he quietened down and clicked the link.

He hadn’t actually _read_ the book, but he knew quite a bit about its lying disclaimer regarding _work of_   _fiction,_ and _non-relation to persons living or dead_ , from various sources. A flashing link guided him toward the _Fanfiction_ tab, and upon seeing his own character in the top selections, Tony glanced left and right before clicking ‘Agent Tommy’ curiously. He smirked when he saw the amount of stories Agent Tommy was in, but what fascinated him was the search filter. Under _Categories_ , he was amazed to discover that the most popular romantic pairing was not Tommy/Lisa [732] and with purely investigative interest, because _what the ever-living heck?_ Tony clicked Tibbs/Tommy [2083] and told himself that he did not feel guilty.

His internet session ended faster than he would have liked, but Tony went back the next day and saved some stories onto his USB flash drive before he signed out. He read them later, feeling slightly ashamed of getting hot-and-bothered over Tibbs and Tommy getting it on together. Of course, with his investigative brain criticising the plots, he spent far too much time poking holes in the cases before falling asleep unsatisfied (mentally, at least).

The next day, he went back to the site, but this time he saved a few stories from different categories, choosing those that had plenty of bookmarks and many awed reviews.

If he had a smile on his lips over the next few days, it was because he really enjoyed his job. It certainly was _not_ because he enjoyed reading slash fanfiction about himself and his boss. And spanking. And role-playing games. And really, who knew _watersports_ could be hot?

One lunchtime, Tony saw a copy of McGee’s book on a shared bookshelf in the galley and that night he read it for the first time.

He did not blame himself for doing it. Research was important, and actually he needed to see if _he_ could read the male/male UST between him and Gibbs; he was slightly amused to find that in McGee’s eyes, it was not so much _between_ the lines. It coloured his whole view of his relationship with his boss.

In his mind he began to re-imagine passages from the actual _Deep Six_ novels with friendlier characterizations of the people he worked with as he went through his daily routine. He found himself considering previous cases McGee hadn’t been involved with as possible stories as he pulled weights in the gym. But as he began to ponder over in-character opportunities for sexual situations, he knew he was getting too deeply involved. It was time to fish or cut bait, and no one in their right mind would ever see Tony as a writer - not even himself.

So it was quite a surprise for him when, during a lunch break, he managed to write some five-hundred words about a UST-heavy boxing training session between Tibbs and Tommy. Before he could get cold feet, Tony registered hastily with the username _TSM4_ and uploaded his story immediately; he promptly left the room and went running until he could honestly say his red face was because of exertion.

That afternoon he found himself writing again, this time a fix-it character piece. He managed to correct the perception of Jimmy’s character (Pimmy Jalmer, _seriously?_ ) as less necrophiliac (what was McGee _thinking_ _?_ ) and more young!Ducky, who just had to grow up to be taken seriously. (He also let Pimmy see Tibbs and Tommy in a staircase rendezvous which fried his brain but _character work!_ ) He was pretty proud of it, anyway.

He stayed awake a little longer that evening to write an extraordinarily graphic pwp; Tibbs fucking Tommy over the bonnet of their car when it broke down on the way back from a case. And having finished with that, he climbed into bed and slid his hand into his jockey shorts, face down and legs spread, all the while imagining strong, wood-working hands on his hips and a thick cock that pressed into him, until he shook and came all over himself, blushing furiously but sleepily sated.

He started writing more and more prolifically after that; delighted by the reviews and comments. It was great to see how many people really liked the way he portrayed Tibbs and Tommy as flawed-but-likeable people rather than drinking-to-forget-his-Messiah-complex!Tibbs and socially-repulsive!Tommy.

After a couple of weeks, Tony got bored of just writing relatively short pieces of smut and started looking around to see what the different stories had to offer and saw what was most positively received. He could not see himself writing creature!fics - no matter that Gibbs was totally a bear, while he was more _catlike_ \- but then Tony suddenly had the image of a _Jungle Book_ AU and had to quickly take himself off and howl with laughter - that did not stop him from writing it though, or the incestuous father/son fics or even _wing!fic_ , dammit! He was becoming prolific and a growing number of sycophants eagerly awaited his every publication.

Looking around for inspiration in discussions on the forums, he found a list of canon plot holes and it was just too tempting to do nothing about it. He managed to invent elaborate crimes from movie and TV plots and his own experience, creating solid case storylines with memorable and realistic character interactions, and in the midst of all of this, Tibbs and Tommy rocked each other’s worlds together in countless ways. The story of _How Tibbs met Tommy_ was a staunch fan favourite. In fact, he inspired a lot of copycat authors to explore the sensitive side of repressed law enforcement officers, much to his amusement.

Of course, Tony could not help but give Agent Tommy a flashy red Ferrari in almost every story, and even the most ardent _canon-warrior_ readers stopped arguing that this was out-of-character when he introduced them to Tommy’s father, a high roller with ties to the mob, who bought his son’s love with expensive toys, when all he wanted was attention and love. Obviously, Tibbs filled that role in those stories, lots of Daddy!kink coming extremely easily to Tony’s imagination. Tony briefly considered berating himself for laying bare his whole psyche, but figured at least writing fanfic was cheaper than therapy.

So to please himself, he even wrote a few stories in which the car claimed the A-plot storyline – one where it was stolen and featured in a high-speed car chase on the news, another where it was blown up while Agent Tommy was supposed to be in it … it gave him the opportunity to explore liberating witty repartee (and awesomely cathartic sex scenes) between Tibbs and Tommy, which were becoming easier and easier to visualise and document. 

His new hobby kept his fertile imagination busy and kept him from boredom.

Unlike his current job.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a million years ago. Pretty sure the challenges were for a LJ drabble community ... obviously I failed at 100 words.


End file.
